iWant Freddie
by manic221
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating and have been for a while Carly has no idea but when Carly makes a move on Freddie will they out there secret? Seddie! please read and review and I hope you like this story, T to be safe.
1. Secrets and Tears

**Iwant Freddie**

**AN: :O two new stories in one day if you've found this first please go read my one-shot called iMomma's boy it's Seddie and if your here I know you like that : ) I know it has similar name to another Fiction however that one is on hold (writers block) I'm pretty sure I've had this written since before that any who it just needed finishing so here it is. **

**Summary:- Sam and Freddie are dating and have been for a while Carly has no idea but when Carly makes a move on Freddie will they out there secret? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not Dan Schneider the genius I'm just Mitch the FF writer but everyone has to start somewhere... **

**Sams POV**

I walked towards our meeting space slowly looking behind every now and then making sure I wasn't being followed where am I going? Well I'm going to see my boyfriend in our usual meeting place the same place we shared our first kiss the fire escape. I walked around the last corner taking one last look behind there was no one following me. Good. We had decided not to tell anyone not even Carly it was our secret and I loved it that way. I stepped over the small ledge into our place.

"Hey Freddork" I said smiling at him I was kidding of course.

"Hey goldilocks" He said smiling at me, he had a couple of names for me goldilocks was my least favourite but I let it slip after all my locks are golden he loves my hair and my eyes at least that's what he told me.

I sat down in my seat that we brought up a few weeks ago so we could sit together when I sat down he took my hand I turned to look at him he was looking at me too I leaned in for a kiss he of course moved in closer and are lips touched he wrapped one arm slowly around my neck and I gently placed my hand on his cheek, Freddie is a great kisser! Okay, okay I can't compare to anyone else he's the only boy I kiss heck he's the only boy I ever want to kiss.

"So been working on anything new for iCarly" I asked him I wasn't really that bothered I wasn't into all that technology and stuff but it made Freddie happy and if he's happy I'm happy I never told him this but when he succeeds with one of those dorky projects for iCarly it makes me so proud.

"A couple of things but that's a secret" He told me grinning stupidly.

"Aw come on" I said flashing him my cutest smile.

"Not even if you where my girlfriend" he said laughing suddenly my heart stopped somewhere deep down I knew he was kidding but it hurt me the thought of us going back to the way we where was a terrible thought and I hated it.

"But I am your girlfriend" I said trying not to sound unsure of that fact

"Exactly" he said to my absolute delight I smiled at him he really was the best I know I know your probably saying who are you and what have you done with Sam Puckett she's still here I haven't changed that much I still tease Freddie occasionally I attack Gibby on a daily basis. I feel like a better person and it's all thanks to Freddork who would have guessed?

I heard Freddie's text tone go off and looked over at him I had an idea who it might be but I asked him to be sure. "Freddie who is that?" I looked at him he looked as if he was debating whether to tell me or not.

"Carly" He smiled at me warmly and a flood of doubt rushed through my body I hated this not trusting my boyfriend with my best friend but could you blame me? I mean he pined after Carly for years plus every boy I've ever liked has betrayed me for my adorable best friend, I didn't believe Freddie would do that to me but I wasn't sure of myself (or of him) and I hated it.

Later that day I was sat in Carly's living watching her pace up down she text me about fifteen minutes ago asking me to come round as she had some important things to discuss it interrupted mine and Freddie's time on the fire escape but I couldn't say no otherwise she might suspect something and I'm not ready for her to know.

"Carly would you stop pacing your making me dizzy" I snapped finally losing my patience.

"I'm sorry I don't quite know how to tell you this... I'm scared you might be angry" She told me giving me no clue what the heck she was talking about.

"Just tell me!" I exclaimed exasperated, Carly rarely gets on my nerves (one of the few people who doesn't) but when she does she really does.

"Promise you won't be angry" I looked at her weirdly but finally nodded motioning her to continue "Okay..." She took a long breath "I like Freddie"

My eyes shot open I stared at her intently before I tried to laugh it off by saying "Of course you do he's your best friend" I smiled faintly

"No I mean really like him you know like, like him" Carly corrected me I know I promised I wouldn't get angry but I couldn't keep that promise I was furious I felt like crying the only good thing in my life and now she wants him.

"Oh" I said quietly looking at the floor I couldn't look at her.

"Well don't say oh like that." I looked at her before standing up and leaving I couldn't be in the same room as her Freddie was mine, she had her chance and she blew it. I need to speak to Freddie.

**Freddie's POV**

I stared out into the cold Seattle sky it was raining again Sam left some time ago apparently Carly needed to speak to her about something I expected her to be back by now but she wasn't some ten minutes later I get a text message from Carly that says...

_Hey Freddie, I need to speak to you please come see me xxx_

That was odd not the kisses Carly always signed her messages with kisses but the tone of the message I stood up to go see Carly as I stepped out of the fire escape I saw Sam with her legs up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs sniffling in the corridor.

"Freddo where you going" Sam asked plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I was going to see Carly she wants to speak to me" I told her honestly smiling warmly at her there was no point asking what was wrong when she's ready she'll tell me.

"No, don't go!" Sam shouted all of a sudden standing up and wrapping her arms around me "Freddie don't go, don't leave me, you can't your all I have!" Sam sobbed into my chest instinctively I wrapped an arm around her waist and then gently stroked her hair to try and soothe her.

**AN: So I found part of this written on my computer the other day I'm really proud of this starting point I hope you guys like it if you do I will continue the story if you don't I'll concentrate on my other projects, so please review so I know what you guys are feeling.**

**Review? Constructive Criticism is accepted. : ) **


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 2 – The Beginning Of The End**

**AN: welcome back! I got seven reviews in for the last chapter ****icecoffee18****randomness101-SEDDIE FAN****Kpfan72491****Anti-Creddie All Seddie****twilightcrazed999****Seddielover101202****Akrra**** thank you all for your reviews I'm pretty sure I replied to each and every one of you individual to thank you if I missed any you I'm really sorry. **

**Sam's POV**

I don't know how long me and Freddie stayed there, me clinging onto him for dear life while he gently stroked my hair. There was a part of me that said I was being stupid that Freddie would never leave me for her, but a bigger part reminded me that Freddie had always been in love with Carly and all I could think about is why wouldn't he?

"Freddie?" I asked him quietly.

"What's up?" He replied I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't bear to look at him.

"You're over Carly right? I mean if she asked you out you'd say no, right?" I asked him a fresh wave of tears threatening to appear I was dreading his answer, every gut instinct every feeling I had told me to run told me that he was going to say yeah but I can settle for you. I don't want him just to settle I want him to want me and no one else.

"I'm over Carly. Sam, all that was before I was with you, I would say no if she asked me." He told me. I wanted to believe him I wanted to trust Freddie I wanted this to work. "You don't believe me do you Sam?" he asked me as if he could read my mind.

"Well can you blame me?" I jumped out of his grip I have no idea why I'm acting this way I just run my mouth. "Carly's funny, beautiful, kind, caring and she doesn't make your life a living hell!" I concluded who was I kidding of course he'd choose Carly she was everything I wasn't.

"Yes Sam your right she's all of those things." He said and my heart stopped I felt sick everything was falling apart around my feet how could my best friend do this to me? "But there's one thing she's not" I look into Freddie's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"She's not Sam Puckett, she's only the girl I thought I loved, not the girl I actually love" He said before crashing his lips on mine. It was wonderful and for the brief moments we were kissing everything was fine I believed Freddie wouldn't leave me for Carly.

"Sam..." He said stroking my hair tenderly "You have to trust me" He told me sternly and he was right this relationship wouldn't work out if I didn't trust him, and god knows I wanted it to work out.

"Promise you'll always be mine?" I asked him looking in his eyes.

"I promise I'll always be yours Princess Puckett." He told me and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"I love you Freddie more than anything, your all I have." I told him honestly I never thought I Sam Puckett would become dependent on anyone let alone a tech nerd like Freddie but here I am.

"Love you too Sam." He told me his eyes showing me he meant it.

The next day I walked into school early for the first time in two months as I walked Carly and Freddbuff where stood in front of our lockers, talking between themselves I wanted to interrupt but it was like my feet where stuck to the ground I froze watching my boyfriend and my best friend talking about something, I was too far away to hear.

And then she kisses him and my world ends...

**AN: Cliff hanger aww poor Sam I'm sorry but it just felt right make this a cliff hanger you know? Please don't hurt me! Any who next chapter shouldn't be too far away I wouldn't want to keep you guys waiting please review and tell what you think : ) **

**PS sorry this chapter's shorter then the last next time it'll be back at the 1,000 word mark or I won't upload it until it is. **

**Review please.**


	3. Tears And Past Memories

**Chapter 3 - Tears And Past Memories**

**AN I know, I know in my replies I said my target was a couple of nights ago unfortunately something came up so I wasn't able to get it up then, I hope it's been worth the wait enjoy : )**

I didn't know what to do I stood there for what must have been five minutes. He didn't try and push her away he didn't do anything he just stood there, her hands running though his hair I felt sick watching her but I couldn't move, when they finally broke apart all I could think about is getting out of here suddenly I could move I thought I heard Freddie shout "it's not what it looks like!" but I couldn't be sure and so I ran. Ran as far and fast as I could and I didn't stop until my lungs burnt and I couldn't run any further.

When I came to a stop I found myself at a park someway from the centre of Seattle closer to my house then Carly and Freddie's apartment building. As I looked around I realised I'd been here before but how and when? After a brief moment of getting my breath and wondering where I'd seen this park before I burst into tears.

It was like a waterfall cascading out of my eyes and down my cheeks and I couldn't stop it no matter what I did I just cried and cried.

My phone began to silently vibrate within my pocket, so I took it out and looked blankly at the display "Freddbuff calling" usually seeing that on my phones display would have made me happy. I loved Freddie's phone calls made me feel wanted and not so alone, but now I just want him to leave me alone. The phone stops ringing but almost immediately it starts up again "Freddbuff is calling".

"Sup Freddork?" I said nonchalantly answering the phone as if nothing had happened.

"Hey beautiful everything okay I haven't seen you all day." Freddie asked concerned like he'd done nothing wrong.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, I just caught my boyfriend making out with my best friend!" I screamed at him.

"Oh my gosh you saw? Look Sam it wasn't..." Freddie began.

"Stop Freddie just stop, you weren't going to tell me where you?" I asked cutting him off before he could say it wasn't what it looked like.

"Sam I" he started stuttering.

"How could you Freddie? You where over her you said... You loved me!" I shouted I was furious with him.

"Sam listen it meant nothing, I do love you!" He shouted back begging me to believe him.

"No you listen Freddie everything we had is gone, I can't be with you anymore you ruined it, it's over I hope you and Carly live a happy life!" I screamed hanging up on him then throwing my phone away from myself. Bursting into tears again I hugged my legs to myself as it began to rain.

**Freddie's POV**

I sat back on Carly's coach leaning my weight into the soft cushion what have I done? I thought looking back on my relationship with the abrasive Samantha Puckett our first date was at an all you can eat meat bar, we got kicked out when Sam wouldn't stop eating.

***FLASHBACK***

"So Freddie you having fun?" Sam asked me taking a break from eating her ribs.

"Yeah how about you?" I asked laughing at her as she stuffed another rib in her mouth.

"Yeah this is great, thanks for showing me this place, I'm coming here every day from now on" She smirked at me.

I was about to respond when I noticed one of the waiters looking over at us and whispering frantically to his colleague I gave him the come here and say it to our faces look, after five minutes of watching Sam eat she looked up and asked "Why aren't you eating anything Freddork"

"I'm full" I replied looking over Sam's shoulder at the waiters.

"Full? You only had; two ribs, three sausages and a sirloin steak!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"And some salad" I added smiling at her.

"And some salad" she mocked

That's when the waiter starting walking towards us looking like a man on a mission he walked down the aisles of tables passing everyone sat down eating.

"Can I help you?" I asked when he reached our table.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you and your girlfriend to leave" The waiter said in a posh voice.

"Why we didn't do anything wrong" I told him defensively.

"Unfortunately she has eaten too much" the waiter stated like we had signed a contract or something when we walked in.

"What? This is an all you can eat restaurant." I told him while Sam just kept eating; she was in her own little world enjoying her meat.

"Indeed it is Sir however all you can eat is in fact an offer not a challenge" The waiter told me, looking down his nose at Sam.

"Don't look at her like that." I rose out of my seat defensively.

"My apologies, but you really must leave" The waiter told me forcefully.

"Or else what?" Sam looked up staring at the waiter, challenging him.

"Or else we shall have someone escort you from the premises" The guy who was really starting to bug me said.

"I guess someone is escorting us out then" Sam said smirking at him.

"Oh whatever just come on Sam" I said I didn't want a scene.

She looked at me and back at her food then at the waiter then at me before falling into silence for a moment, finally she said "Fine, but I'm taking these ribs" she said glaring at the waiter daring him to say no.

She got to take the ribs...

***End Flashback* **

I laughed looking back on the memory our first date and we got chucked out but those ribs where good.

"Freddie what are you laughing at?" Carly asked lowering herself into the seat unnecessarily close to me.

"Nothing much" I told smiling uncomfortable at her, Carly slowly leaned in to me her lips covered in lip gloss they where full and shiny but I couldn't do this I stood really quickly Carly looked at me upset. "I'm sorry Carly I have to go" I said quickly

"Freddie wait" I heard her say as I opened the door and left.

**AN okay so I was thinking about this story and I've decided I'm going to take a short break like a week because I want to write a couple more chapters before I post a new one that way I'm ahead of you guys, also I'm neglecting my other story I hope you guys don't mind and I will be back before you know it. : ) **

**So please read and review all the reviews so far have been great and gave me the confidence burst I needed, thank you all so much!**


	4. Broken Hearted

**Chapter 4 - Broken hearted**

**Sam's POV**

**AN: I have decided to change my plan, I'll start posting as I write again simply because I realised I'm going on Holiday in about two weeks I'll be heading to Florida for two weeks therefore during that time I won't be writing or posting chapters so because of that I'm posting this, anyway, read and enjoy!**

I stood up it was raining quite heavily now I don't know how long I stayed there crying but I'd had enough this wasn't me, Sam Puckett doesn't cry for anyone she's strong, and I'll be damned if I carry on crying over that dweeb. Rather than face Carly I decided to head home besides this park was closer to my house.

When I walked in my mom was asleep on the sofa, I walked upstairs quietly so that my mom didn't wake up, the last thing I needed right now was a lecture about fluffy needing to get a job or not coming home enough.

I looked around my room there where clothes spread everywhere I noticed a discarded jacket on the floor amongst my other junk, except this was Freddie's. I knelt down and picked it up and stared at it briefly before throwing it away, collapsing on my bed I tried to sleep unfortunately I couldn't, I sat up annoyed looking around my room I see Freddie's jacket which I threw away earlier I give up and walk over to the discarded jacket picking it up I place it too my nose, it still smells like him and for some reason I feel better.

I throw the jacket over my pillow and lay my head down taking in his scent even if he had cheated on me I can't just switch my feelings off for Freddie I was still in love with him and I didn't want to get over him, I couldn't get over him.

"Freddster? Why'd you do it" I said to no-one in particular I felt so defeated everything I ever wanted had gone, when I thought about Freddie I thought he was different, but he's the same as all the other boys who I'd dated, he'd used me to get too Carly. "You told me you where different Freddie... and I believed you" I screamed into my empty room, trailing off at the end.

***FLASHBACK***

"Just Leave me alone Freddie" I shouted at my pursuer.

"Why? I love you Sam! Go out with me! I know you like me too you said so" He shouted back at me, he couldn't love me, he'd probably use me like everyone else.

"No Frednub! You'll just use me to get to Carly like every other boy I've ever dated" I stopped trying to run and turned to stare at him; he stopped running just a short distance from me staring deep into my eyes.

"Don't judge me on every other asshole you've ever dated Sam, I'm over Carly" He told me speaking at his normal volume, I stared him up and down I couldn't handle being hurt again.

"You're... You're over Carly?" I asked disbelieving, he just nodded in response and for some reason... I believed him.

Before I knew it my lips where crashing into his it was like I was a different person I didn't tell myself to move to kiss him yet I did it anyway? And I'm enjoying it; my hands furiously feel every inch of his body as he runs his hands through my long golden hair. I push him down on to the park bench and straddle him I quickly unbutton his shirt while he fumbles with mine.

Suddenly I realise what's going to happen and I have to stop it, I didn't want my first time on some dirty park bench in the middle of the night. I push his chest away from my own and pull my lips from his; I stare deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry Freddork not here" I told him lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Sam... How about I take you out one day?" The dork asked me blushing slightly, I giggled at this before answering.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night?" I offer, climbing off of him.

"Sounds good" He says beaming at me like a child who's just won a teddy on a fare ground. He starts to walk off without looking back at me.

"This is our little secret Freddie... Don't tell Carly" I told him seriously I didn't want my nosy best friend butting in on our relationship not yet.

"Tell her what?" He asked winking at me. "I'll see you tomorrow Puckett" he told me before walking away.

"Whatever Benson I shouted after him" Smiling inwardly maybe this time it would work, maybe Freddie really is who I've needed all this time.

***END FLASHBACK***

I awoke to a text flashing up on my Pear phone...

**Freddie:**

_**Sam... Please talk to me.**_

_**Freddie x**_

I sighed before replying.

**Sam:**

_**What?**_

A few seconds later another text came through from Freddie.

**Freddie:**

_**Please Sam; it was a mistake I didn't mean for it to happen... Carly is getting suspicious.**_

**Sam:**

_**I'll be at Carly's later today... but I don't want to see you!**_

**Freddie:**

_**Sam stop being stupid! She'll know something is up if I'm not there we have to act like nothing's changed you promised it would never ruin are friendship.**_

**Sam:**

_**But **__**everything's**__** changed Freddie. **_

**Freddie:**

_**What about you're Promise?**_

**Sam:**

_**That was before you kissed my **__**best friend**__**!**_

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room like I had last night wondering if I could act like nothing had changed, like Carly hadn't kissed my boyfriend and ruined everything. Perhaps I should have take drama after all...

**AN: Hey all I didn't get as many reviews for my last chapter, I realised you might have been upset with me for taking a break sorry about that... like I said above posting as I write...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it really keeps me motivated thanks guys and gals keep on rocking! anyway it's late here in the UK so i should be off to bed, but don't let that stop you from reviewing nothing better then waking up to reviews, don't you know?**


	5. Realisation and Acceptance

**Chapter 5 - Realisation and Acceptance**

**Oh my gosh! You guys! Thank you so much I woke up at 8am this morning and decided to check my reviews and I had 14 emails! Of reviews and fav's and subs I'm so happy right now I can't even go back to sleep and to think I was really disappointed with that chapter before I went to bed last night I nearly didn't even post it! So on with the story! By the way if I don't state POV at the start of a chapter assume it's Sam:) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly!**

**Carly: **

_**Hey Sam, you coming round today? I missed you stuff we need to discuss. **_

**Sam:**

_**Hey! Missed you too Carly and I'm coming round in about 10 minutes.**_

About 15 minutes later (come on I'm not that accurate please!) I'm stood outside Carly Shay's apartment breathing heavily working up the courage to face her. Damn this was so hard; I heard Freddie walking to his own door and practically burst through Carly's door.

"Hey Sam!" Carly screamed jumping into a hug.

"Jeeze Carly it's only been a couple of days, you guys got any ham?" I asked her nonchalant.

"Oh... Yeah in the fridge" She said awkwardly stepping out of the one sided hug, I didn't want to leave it that way so I hugged her quickly and mumbled thanks before I walked over to the fridge, that's when Freddie walked in.

"Carletto, Sam." He said walking through the door, smiling while chancing a look at me, I glared at him and he immediately changed his attention to Carly.

"S'up Freddie" I responded with a small motion from my hand, nothing's changed he's still a nub.

"Freddie get out! Where having a girl talk, get out!" Carly squealed pushing him out the door as she did so I glared at him, an obvious sign that I didn't want to see him.

**Freddie's POV**

Carly pushed me out the door saying they needed to have a girl talk, I didn't know whether Sam had told her she didn't want to see me or whether Carly really did want a "girl talk" with Sam.

As she slammed the door I glanced over at Sam who was munching on a leg of ham watching on in amusement, I tried to hide the smile that spread across my face we may have broken up but she's still the only girl who can look beautiful while eating ham.

***FLASHBACK***

A few days after our first date me and Sam where hanging around at my house, my mom was away at an aggressive parenting meeting the kind of thing she did on a set weekend tri-annually when I was a kid I hated those meetings, but now as a teenager I relish them because I get loads of time alone.

"Hey Fredducini, what are you thinking about?" Sam perked up from eating her ham I had bought specially.

"Nothing... just how beautiful you look eating that meat." I beamed at her.

"Seriously, Freddie what are you thinking about?" She asked walking over to me, throwing her arms around my neck, I smiled down at her.

"You really care?"I asked her unsure still confused to what our new status as a couple meant in regards to Sam's behaviour.

"Really, I'm your girlfriend aren't I?" She asked like she was unsure.

"Of course, it's just I was thinking about these meetings Mom goes on all the time as a kid I used to hate them, but now as a teenager I love them because I get some time alone, or with you" I told her honestly.

"Well which do you prefer dork?" She asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked extremely confused.

"You know? Spending time with me or being alone." She verified for me like she even had to ask.

"Alone" I smirked at her, suddenly she took her hands from around my neck and punched me hard in my arm and began walking away, I grabbed her arm before she could get to far away. "Sam, of course I prefer spending time with you." I told her pulling her into my embrace.

She looked up at smiling before I leaned in a kissed her softly, "I love you nub" she said her breath catching afterwards like she hadn't meant to say it.

That was the first time she told me she loved me.

***END FLASHBACK***

I walked into my apartment closing the door behind me looking around my apartment I felt empty without her.

"I told you it would all end in tears." My mother chimed in, interrupting my lonely thoughts.

"What?" I asked her daring her to say it.

"You and your little delinquent girlfriend" She told me.

***FLASHBACK***

"I Love you Freddie" Sam told me looking at me, we were sat on my couch, her head was leaning on my shoulder and her arms where draped around my waist we were watching some awful romantic comedy, Carly had told her it was good so we decided to make a date out of it because my mom was out again this weekend.

"Love you too" I told her leaning in to kiss her, we finally broke apart when I heard breaking glass and screaming.

"Get off my baby boy!" My mom screamed

"I'm not hurting him!" Sam screamed back sitting up, I quickly placed my hand on her leg squeezing in lightly to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Then what where you doing?" She enquired like she didn't know what we were doing.

"We where kissing, you know making out" Sam said sarcastically cooling down a little.

"Freddie! How dare you! She's a delinquent!" My mom shouted at me pointing an accusing finger at the blond headed girl sitting bolt upright in the couch.

"I better go" Sam's voice said quietly, she was upset.

"No you don't need to go." I pleaded with her "The movie isn't over yet." I tried again to no avail she had already stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Catch you later, Freddo" She said looking at the floor avoiding my mom's eyes.

"I love you" I shouted after her she didn't stop she just walked out the door and she was gone.

"It will all end in tears" My mom echoed behind me.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"You and her" she said pointing out of the door, where Sam had been.

"For your information everything was going great until you walked in." I snapped back at her instantly regretting it. "Look I'm sorry, why are you back shouldn't you be half way there by now?" I asked her.

"Yes but there's been an emergency your aunt has run out of tick lotion and the supermarket is closed so I had to come home to get ours" She told me desperately like it was a life or death situation.

"Okay well you better not keep her waiting" I told her walking towards my room.

"I better not catch you with her again!" my mom shouted after me, I didn't answer her I didn't need a fight right now.

As I walked into my room Sam was sat cross legged on my bed looking up at me beaming.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised but happy to see her.

"I didn't fancy walking home, plus we have a crappy movie to finish watching" She smirked walking out the door after we heard my Mom leave the apartment.

"More kissing?" I asked daringly.

"If you're lucky she turned around to wink at me."

***END FLASHBACK***

"Yeah and you where right" I sighed in defeat I truly believed I'd lost her, for good and that's why I texted, her...

**AN: :O cliffy! Lol I hope you liked this and you don't think it's too Flashback heavy, like I said I'm so happy about the response from the last chapter! Anyway I'm off to right the next chapter. I wrote this while listening to Heartbeat which is a song by a British band called Scouting for Girls if you haven't heard it you guys and gals should totally listen to it... it's like the perfect seddie song! **

**Anyway Review please! **


	6. Chef Marks, Meat bonanza!

**Chapter 6 - Chef Marks, Meat bonanza!**

**AN: Theres the tiniest bit of lyrics in this chapter there in none bold italics, theres only a small part, it's Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls, I couldn't help it ^^ enjoy the chapter!**

**Carly's POV**

**Freddie:**

_**How about that date? X**_

I screamed after reading the text message I was so happy! Freddie actually wanted to go on a date with me! I looked over at Sam who was still eating the leg of ham; she looked up at me flashing me the weirdest look I've ever seen.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"Freddie wants to go on a date with me! I knew he'd felt those sparks too!" I screamed happily I'd just come out of a difficult relationship and I needed someone right now.

"That's... Great." She said it was almost as if she wasn't happy for me.

"What's all the screaming about Carly" Spencer jumped in from out of his bedroom taking me by surprise.

"Freddie asked me out" I beamed at him; Spencer had that same strange expression on his face before he immediately changed it to smile.

"Awesome" he said waving his arms around, while glancing over at Sam almost as if he was concerned?

**Sam's POV**

That slimy jerk! Here I am still trying get over him and he's already over me and asking Carly to go on a date with her, I should go over there and kick him in the balls usually the only thing I'm against but in the circumstances I think it would be fair. How could he?

"Sam" Spencer said I looked up at him snapping out of my inner monologue. "Can I speak to you?" he asked nervously, I just nodded to him I couldn't speak right now just in case I started crying in front of Carly.

Spencer lead me out of the apartment and down the corridor to outside the service elevator where me and Carly had our fight on the window washing lift there was rarely anyone here.

"Sam..." He started I just looked up at him forcing myself not to cry, "Isn't Freddie your boyfriend?" he asked looking concerned.

I heard a song coming from a stereo somewhere, it was Heartbeat by some British band called Scouting for Girls, Freddie had once called it our song, and I set it as my ringtone for when he rings me.

'_Always up for laugh _

_She's a pain in the ass_

_Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat.'_

***FLASHBACK* **

Me Freddie where snuggling on the Shay's couch, Carly was out with her new boyfriend Spencer was out with Socko and Crazy was at the Benson household so we thought it was a good idea for us to hang out at Carly's at least we'd be alone for a while.

Freddie flipped the channel to some music channel in the bottom left corner it read "_Scouting For Girls: heartbeat"_ I'd never heard the song before but It was kind of catchy.

"Oh this is our song" Freddie told me smiling at me, our song? What was he talking about?

'_She's such a teaser, _

_She's such a star'_

I smiled I guess that was true.

"Do you really think I'm a pain in the ass? Or a Heartbreaker?" I quizzed him.

"You can be a pain sometimes and no I don't think you're a heartbreaker or that you've broke my heart but it's still our song" He said sticking out his tongue.

I giggled and sat up to kiss him tenderly to tell him that I appreciated the gesture.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Spencer scream and my heart stopped briefly.

"Spence it's not what it looks like" Freddie chimed; Spencer looked from me to Freddie and back again.

"Oh really cause it looks like your making out on my couch!" He told us smiling.

"Okay... it's exactly what it looks like" Freddie looked at him; he laughed at Freddie before looking at me.

"You can't tell Carly!" I shouted I liked our relationship how it was no outside attention just me and him.

"Tell Carly what?" he asked winking at us before going into his room to give us some time alone I smiled at him Spencer was so great!

***END FLASHBACK***

"Yeah he was, not anymore." I said looking up at the brother I never had.

"Sam stop acting so tough you don't need to keep that barrier up around me" He told me caringly, that's when I cracked I jumped into his big inviting arms and burst into tears again.

"She kissed him Spence I saw her do it and he tried to act like nothing happened" I said between sobs.

"Shhhh" he soothed stoking my hair gently, somehow it made me feel a little better "If you ask me he's an idiot for letting you go" He told me.

"After all this he'll still be yours you know?" he told me like a wise old man reading an ancient prophecy.

"What?" I asked him stepping out his arms and looking up at Spencer, I was confused I didn't understand what he meant.

"Carly has never had feelings for Freddo before why would she start now? I think she just wants to feel wanted by someone until something better comes along." Spencer explained "Freddie may be special to you but to Carly he's nothing more than a friend... with benefits" He smiled at me, I laughed Spencer might be a crazy sculpture but he makes total sense when he wants too.

**Carly's POV**

Well that was weird I thought as my brother walked out of our apartment with my best friend I lingered on it for a moment before I shrugged it off and texted Freddie.

**Carly:**

_**Hey, I'm really excited for our date, when do you want to go? xxx**_

**Freddie:**

_**How about tonight? : ) **_

**Carly:**

_**Sure thing, sounds great pick me up at 7? xxx**_

**Freddie**

_**Sure thing can't wait. **_

At that moment Spencer walked back in and looked at me strangely before smiling and walking towards his room.

"Wait Spencer, where's Sam?" I queried.

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute now." He said smiling, like he knew more than I did, about five minutes later Sam walked through my door and smiled properly for the first time today.

"So when's he picking you up" Sam asked staring into my eyes searching my soul for the answer.

"About seven" I told her smiling, she just smiled back at me.

"I hope you have fun" She said honestly no hint of a lie on her features hugging me; it was awkward but somehow comforting.

*about 7pm*

***Freddie's POV* **

I stood outside the Shay's apartment getting ready to knock when my blond headed ex came out of the door "Carly, the nub is here!" she shouted into the apartment before turning to face me "Have a good time Freddork" she said.

Well that was confusing I thought as I walked into the Shay's apartment I wasn't wearing anything special just the usual stripes and jeans, Spencer looked at me weirdly before Carly walked down the stairs like me she hadn't dressed up just her usual pink tee-shirt and a short black skirt she looked good.

"You look nice" I mumbled more to myself, I couldn't believe I was doing this why was I here? I should be with Sam; I should be kissing Sam, telling Sam she looks nice, yet I was here with Carly.

"Thanks" she smiled adorably; I'd worry about Sam later right now I just want to have fun is that such a big problem? She grabbed my hand and we left the apartment. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while before she spoke, "Where you taking me? Not that I don't like walking but I'm kind of hungry" she smiled at me.

"I know the perfect place" I said snapping my fingers dragging her down the street to a restaurant I once took Sam, there she was again I just want to forget about her tonight. Why had I brought Carly too Chef Marks, Meat bonanza! This was more Sam's scene.

"Oh me and Spenser drove past this place a couple of weeks ago it was funny could have sworn I saw you and Sam here" Carly said giggling I froze for a moment thinking the game was up but she just shrugged it off.

"Yeah that is funny" I say wiping my forehead "So what do you think? We can go somewhere else" I said suddenly unsure of my decision to bring her here.

"Nah come on Freddie this looks like a good place and where getting funny looks" She said pointing at the people already inside who had started starring in our direction.

"Okay let's go then" I said leading her into the restaurant.

"Hello Freddie! Not with Sam this fine evening?" The waiter who obviously recognised me from the last time I was here. I freaked this was the worst idea I've ever had. Damn it Freddie!

**Carly's POV**

"Hello Freddie! Not with Sam this fine evening?" the waiter said looking at the two us what was going on?

"No, this is Carly" he said introducing me I waved shyly at the guy.

"Ah very good." The guy said and directed us to an empty table. "May I get you drinks?" He continued once we had sat down.

"I'll have a coke and whatever Carly is having" he spoke politely motioning at me, causing the waiter to look at me I thought quickly.

"Same please." I told him smiling; he walked away from the table to get our drinks presumable. "You where here with Sam!" I said in an angry whisper.

"Look Carly it was when you were out with Spencer, Sam was hungry I had no meat in the fridge and I remembered this place it was just a friendly evening out as friends, I promise" He whispered grabbing hold of my hand.

"Okay I believe you Freddie" I said honestly

The meal was fun we exchanged some fun chat we talked about iCarly, we talked about school amongst other things the steak was really great.

When they came with the bill I pulled out my purse and said "I'm paying"

"No I am" Freddie told me taking the bill and looking it up and down "Oh yeah I forgot how expensive this place was" he said glancing back down at the bill before passing it to me. I read it through it was fifty five dollars not really that bad I had the money in my purse.

"Its fine I'll pay" I said smiling.

"No I can't let you do that how about we split it?" He reasoned I thought about it for a moment before placing thirty bucks on the receipt Freddie did the same, fifty five dollars for the meal plus a five dollar tip.

We walked hand in hand through bushwell plaza past a screaming Lewbert "No hand holding!" we ignored him and carried on up the stairs to our floor and stood outside our apartments.

"I had a great time Freddie, thank you!" I told him happily giving him a big hug.

"Me too" he smiled at me before he leaned in and gave me a small but sweet kiss, it wasn't too passionate nor was it awkward it was kind of perfect.

"I'll see you later Freddie" I said pecking him on lips one last time before opening my door and heading in side, I heard him say _you too_ but I didn't turn around there was no need our date had ended on a great note!

**Freddie's POV**

I smiled that was a pretty nice date, it seemed to go nicely we spent more time talking about Carly related things which was good, my mind only wandered to a particular blonde haired ex girlfriend of mine on a few occasions, I didn't plan on kissing her but she was there and I remembered the brief time I dated Carly and how nice her kisses felt, but now it just felt normal it wasn't special or warm it was just a kiss.

When I kissed Sam though it was like nothing else mattered like the world had stopped moving and it was just me and her and it never got old it was always wonderful, always fresh.

I walked through my apartment and didn't stop until I reached my room and when I walked in she was sat on my bed looking at the picture of me and her I kept on my bedside table.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

**AN: Oh wow another cliffy this chapter was rather long, was it not? I had intended to split Carly and Freddie's date into another chapter but I didn't feel there was enough so I kept them together, I hope you can forgive me for the creddie date lol **

**For those who haven't noticed I use flashbacks for little pockets of Seddie goodness so that yall don't get too depressed! **

**Maybe if you don't feel to sick from creddie maybe you could review? **


	7. Is All Hope Lost?

**Chapter 7 - Is All Hope Lost?**

**Disclaimer: You know that little show iCarly? Yeah? well I don't own it and I live thousands of miles away from where it's filmed, across the ocean actually : ) **

**AN: Hey all! I'm so sorry this took so long, things have been crazy I've been busy getting ready for my holiday... I got my US dollars yesterday well no offence but I hate dollars! There small they look dodgy and well they smell... at least the dollars I got do also I always thought dollars where green... ha anyway on with chapter 7! **

**Freddie's POV**

"Yo Freddork!" She says quietly so my mom in the next room doesn't hear me. "Thought I'd stop by and find out how your little date was" She smiled at me, what was she playing at?

"It was okay" I said suddenly unsure of myself, "Why are you asking all this stuff shouldn't you be talking to Carly about this?" I ask her.

"Nah wheres the fun in that?" She asked fun? She thought this was fun.

"Where'd you take her?" she persisted looking at me

"Chef Marks, Meat bonanza!" I told her honestly.

"Cool I loved that place" She replied. "Did you have the steak?" she asked like she was genuinely interested what the hell was happening?

"Yeah we both did?" I answered looking at her suspiciously her behaviour was seriously freaking out.

"Ouch expensive bill for Freddork" She said excitedly.

"Sam what's going on?" I asked her now incredibly confused "We shared the bill for your information" I finished.

"Nothing is going on Fredward" She said walking towards me slightly menacingly.

"Did you kiss her?" She asked glaring at me, daring me to say it.

"Yes..." she cut me off I'd barely finished the first word of my sentence when her fist met my cheek. I grabbed my cheek and looked at her when I realised what had happened I said "Ouch!" emphasising the pain she'd just caused me.

"It wasn't like that Sam" I told her getting slightly closer to her.

"Whatever Fredward" Sam sighed she looked defeated like she'd lost a game know one else knew she was playing, all of a sudden she made for the door. Before she could though I grabbed her arm, I was feeling brave tonight and I needed to know something, so I pulled her in too a kiss and poured all my feelings into it showing her there was nothing between me and Carly. To my surprise she kissed me back with no warning or words she was pulling me down on to my bed and on top of her.

**Sam's POV**

I don't know how long we lead there kissing switching positions every so often, I'd let him lie on top of me with his legs either side of my hips then I'd throw him around and I'd kiss him, I don't know why I let him kiss me like this after everything I've done, I guess I just needed him so I let my guard down.

"I love you Sam" He said in a husky voice.

"Whatever" I said without any emotion and stared him in the eye's before continuing "This doesn't change anything Freddie... I used to love you, but I don't know what I think of you anymore." I finished standing up from his bed.

"Sam please, don't go" He pleaded, "I need you Sam, Carly means nothing!" he was practically begging me to stay but I couldn't.

"You always deserved better than me Freddie and now you have, be with Carly and be happy." I told him kissing him gently on the forehead before sneaking through the Benson household to avoid being caught.

**Freddie's POV**

I stared after Sam holding on to some vain help she would walk back through the door, why couldn't she accept it was just a mistake, a stupid ridiculous mistake. I was right to give up on her she was never coming round; she'd never trust me again.

**Carly:**

_**So you want to be my boyfriend then? Xxx**_

I stared at her text message for ages, thinking through my options a year ago I would have jumped up and down and pumped my fists in the air, but I got over Carly but Sam didn't want me anymore and the offer was there...

**Freddie:**

_**Sure, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Xxx **_

**Carly:**

_**Really because I thought you could come round. Xxx **_

**Freddie:**

_**Really, I'm kind of tired I'll see you at school. Xxx**_

**Carly:**

_**Okay then I'll see you tomorrow. X**_

I stared at my phone and thought to myself, _what have I done! _I'd messed up a lot in the last few days but what I have just done could be the single biggest mistake of my life. Why had I said yes? I'm treating Carly like a rebound, she didn't deserve this, and she didn't ask to be in the middle of my fight with Sam.

Heck she didn't even know there was a me and Sam.

**AN: So this is probably my last update before I leave I actually fly out on Saturday afternoon however, I'll be away from my computer from Friday evening probably who knows I might get something done by then though I'm not making any promises.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter gave you false hope there are a few doubters I promise this is a Seddie I'm not ready to reveal my full hand of cards quite yet : ) thanks for stopping by and leave me some lovely reviews, if you'd be so kind. **

**Or constructive criticism if you'd rather :P**


	8. Waking Up

**Chapter 8 - Waking up**

**AN: I'M BACK! Sorry it took me a whole week to write anything though the first week back has been crazy I was tired allot plus I've been at university all week before I start though I want to apologise for some of the dreadful mistakes I made in the last chapter I'll fix it and repost later : ) until then... chapter 8 enjoy.**

I walked silently through the silent streets off Seattle. I felt so lonely I hadn't felt this alone, this defeated since before I started seeing Freddie, I used to walk around Seattle alone allot feeling lonely and like no one cared but Freddie fixed me. All of a sudden I had meaning something to live for someone who was just happy I was there.

I had grown so used to just existing for myself that my feelings for Freddie scared me I couldn't bear to tell him how I felt because I knew that he was the only person who could destroy me. When he told me how he felt about me I nearly hit him and screamed until he told me he was lying I couldn't allow him to get past my barriers.

A cold breeze blew past my face making me blush a little I look around to work out where I was I see a pair of swings and I'm suddenly reminded a time me and Freddie had spent here.

***FLASHBACK***

I'm holding Freddie's hand as we walk slowly up a large hill I looked over at my boyfriend and smiled warmly at him then looked down at our intertwined hands, I know this sounds stupid but I used to dream of walking up this hill holding some guys hand as the sun shone down on us, who'd of thought "that guy" would be Freddie?

All of a sudden I catch sight of the swings and let go off Freddie's hand before running the rest of the way up the hill and sitting on the swing. I wait impatiently watching my boyfriend walk towards me he smiles goofily at me and says "You're like a child" I just stick my tongue out at him and giggle.

I rock backwards and forwards on the swing as Freddie sits down on the swing next to me and I stare into his eyes while still rocking the swing, I'm reminded of that stupid dream I used to have.

Where still on the park only now we look a little older where walking up the hill again only this time I'm pushing a stroller, me and who I assume is now my husband are talking and laughing we seem to be reminiscing old times when the baby girl in the stroller begins to cry.

Luckily where on a flat part of the hill so I put the brakes on and walk around the front of the stroller, I kneel down to look at my beautiful daughter she has wavy dirty blonde hair she has a tiny little nose and cute little face then I look into her eyes, there chocolate brown... Just like her fathers.

"Sam!" I hear Freddie shout my name.

"What?" I ask him smiling

"You didn't answer me I've been calling your name for the last five minutes.

"Sorry I must have zoned out." I told him.

"I love you" he blurted out, my expression must have changed from happy smiling to a blank stare as I thought about what he'd just said, had he just told me that he loves me?

"Why?" I asked before thinking any further I instantly regretted my choice of words and wished I could take them back.

"I dunno, I mean that's not the answer I was looking for, I mean. Gah! Forget it!" he shouted before he stood up and started walking away.

"Wait, Freddie!" I shouted jumping up and running after him grabbing his arm he didn't turn around instead he tried to walk away, "Wait, I'm sorry okay you caught me off guard" I said smiling he turned to look at me.

"I mean it Sam, I do love you" he told me stepping closer when I stayed quiet for a few minutes "Why can't you just say it? Why can't you just say I love you too" he said in frustration and I wish I had an answer for him.

"Freddie, it's a beautiful day the sun is shining and where together" I kissed him lightly on the lips before looking into his eyes "Isn't that enough?" I pleaded with him.

He pulled me tightly into his arms and ran his hands gently through my hair before saying, "For now" he didn't say anything else but I knew he was smiling.

***END FLASHBACK***

I sat silently on the swing set starring out at the night sky thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days, my life had gone from a perfect dream to a horrible nightmare, but I guess that's the problem with dreams, you got to wake up sometime...

**AN: Finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you didn't miss the story to much : ) anyway I'm back now but I've also so depending how difficult university is I might have to limit updates to weekends but I'll try and update tomorrow. **

**Isn't Freddie a lucky guy? What I wouldn't give to run my hand through Jennettes hair : ) I love her hair lol... anyway... **

**Also I used Stroller! Lol here in the UK we call Strollers, prams and I always thought you did too but I guess my trip to Florida wasn't entirely useless eh? Anyhow please review! I love you all!**


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 9 - The Truth...**

**AN: Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry this took so long you would not believe how crazy life has become since I started university, I've really had not time I started this chapter on my birthday (27****th**** of September) and it's taken this long I'm sorry but please enjoy : )**

I awoke to the sound of a baby crying in another room I elbowed the male led next to me "It's your turn go check on your baby"

"Sam it's our baby" the man said I couldn't really see him I could just hear his voice.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's your turn" I told him sticking out my tongue.

"Fine" He said the bed moving slightly as he took his weight off, I heard him walk around to my side of the bed he knelt down and kissed me softly before leaving the room.

"She's fine I gave her, the bottle and she drifted straight back off to sleep" The man told him and although i couldn't see him I could tell he was smirking.

"Thanks Freddie, I love you" I told him.

"Love you too Sam and our daughter" I smiled at him before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a start and looked around Freddie was gone and so was the baby, had I really dreamt all of that? It seemed so real, I rubbed my eyes after deciding I had just dreamt it I then stood up off my bed to get ready for school.

I walked into school early it was Monday I hated Mondays I mean who wants to wake up at seven am after sleeping in till lunch on Saturday and Sunday? So I walk into the school and what do I see? Fredjerk and Carly Shay kissing in front of everyone I blink back the tears before trying to rush past them.

"Hey Sam?" Carly shouted, I thought about ignoring her but decided against it.

"What's up Carly?" I asked nonchalantly

"Is everything okay?" she asked me smiling sweetly, Freddie gave me a funny look he could tell what was going to happen before even I knew.

"Oh you know everything's fine, except my best friend is kissing my ex-boyfriend in front of the entire school!" to be fair Carly didn't deserve that, all the pressure had built up on me and I had snapped, Carly knew about me and Freddie and the look on both of their faces was priceless.

Freddie looked terrified and Carly just looked baffled like all of a sudden everything made sense and it probably did, suddenly she knew why I was in a funny mood why I wasn't hanging out at her place very much and most importantly why it's been awkward between me and Freddie.

"What? You and Freddie?" she asked like she didn't believe what I had said I looked at Freddie he was looking at my best friend, I'll admit Carly scares me she might act all sweet and defenceless but she has this terrifying aura when you've been keeping things from her.

"Carly I'm sorry, we should have told you, me and Freddie we were kind of together" I told her.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys split up because of me?" She asked, I wanted to tell her be honest with her for the first time in what seemed like forever, but I couldn't blame it on her that wasn't fair.

"No it's not your fault" I lied, I couldn't blame her and then everything seemed to happen so fast Carly shouted something like don't lie to me, then my cheek began to hurt, tears poured out of my eyes and I was on my knees in the middle of the school.

That's how fast everything can change in a couple of weeks I had gone from being happy, having the best boyfriend and a best friend that was blissfully unaware of said boyfriend and now I'm knelt on the floor Carly looking down at me and the entire student body staring at me, then all of a sudden everything went black...

**AN: Oh Snap! I go away for a month and come back with a nice cliff hanger you guys must really hate me... I'm sorry this chapter is so short but you know I wanted to get something out for you all, tomorrow is my day off though I've got a couple of assignments I should be starting but I shall try and write something. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and R+R if you'd be so kind.**


	10. My Princess Sleeps

**Chapter 10 – My Princess Sleeps.**

**Wow! I can't believe I made it this far, 10 chapters crazy huh? So thank you for all for your wonderful reviews, on with the story.**

**Freddie's POV**

I got mom to take me to the hospital as soon as she could I went to get Carly but apparently Spencer had already taken her, I wasn't mad though that drive to the hospital would have been awkward. On my ride there I started to think about my life, everything had turned upside down, I had a girlfriend someone I cared about and I let her go.

I knew Sam better then I knew myself I knew what I had done to her and I felt awful about it, id pushed everything to the back of my mind up until now, but on what seemed to be the longest drive to hospital ever I began to sob silently facing away from my mother I didn't want her to see me.

When we finally arrived at the hospital I wiped my eyes and ran for the entrance my mom shouted after me but I ignored her, I ran towards the desk I must have looked like a crazed lunatic with my puffy red eyes and panting from running.

"Sam Puckett!" I barked at the lady stood behind the counter.

"Just down there" she said pointing down one of the many corridors in this place.

Finally I reached Sam's room, I burst through the door without thinking before finally putting my hands on my knee's and breathing in and out heavily, after regaining my breath I stayed like that for a while, I didn't want to look I was scared of what I might see.

"Freddie?" Carly's small wimpy voice said like she was unsure of me. I ignored her for a little while still looking at the floor, before finally looking up at her and Sam...

Sam was led on the bed tubes connected to her she even had a heart monitor why were they monitoring her heart? She'd just passed out it wasn't a big deal right.

I never did answer Carly I just stood there and stared at Sam until finally a doctor walked in his head in his clipboard, he must have realised he wasn't alone because suddenly he said "Oh hello their?" the doctor said smiling, he had short black hair with brown eyes, he wore big thick framed glasses he wasn't very well built in fact he was rather lanky standing maybe six foot tall, he wore the usually doctors uniform.

"What's wrong with her? She just passed out, why is it such a big deal?" I asked the doctor at the time I thought I was being patient looking back I think I probably screamed at the poor guy.

"Well, erm... it would appear your friend hasn't been eating." The doctor said professional.

I laughed I couldn't help it this is Sam where talking about, Sam was always eating.

"I'm sorry you have to be mistaken, Sam always eats" I told him I couldn't believe why would Sam ever stop eating.

"Well your friend here thinks different, plus her blood checks are consistent with eating problems we also called her mother who confirmed she'd stopped eating a few weeks ago though she couldn't be here." The doctor explained.

"A few weeks" Carly chimed in, "Oh my God, this is my fault it's all my fault" and then she was sobbing.

"Carly, I'm the only one to blame here" I told her, she'd stopped when she broke up with me there was only one explanation this was my fault.

"I split you up, I kissed you!" Carly screamed "and now my best friend is in the hospital, this is my fault!" Carly spat back at me.

"I let you kiss me! That night when you text me asking to see me I still came even after Sam sobbed in my arms and begged me not too! This is my fault!" I shouted at her.

"Calm down! Both of you" My mom screamed bursting through the door. "Fredward how dare you treat Samantha that way!" My mom scolded me.

"Sorry, Doctor Will" My mom said of course she knew him.

"Marissa hi" Doctor Will in an accent I now realised as being British.

"Will she be ok Doctor" I asked I'd calmed down a little now.

"Hopefully where drip feeding her and were hopeful she wake in the next few hours." The doctor told me.

I let out air I wasn't aware I'd been holding in until now before looking over at Carly she was holding Sam's hand, finally I walked over to Sam too and took her other hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I love you, please wake up!" I said barely audible, he face twisted in to smile and I knew she heard me, wherever she was whatever she was doing.

"Freddie, stop her" she mumbled in her sleep I looked at her slightly confused what was she dreaming of?

**Sam's POV**

I was sat in the park, watching kitten run around playing with her father, her full names Katrina but we call her kitten and I don't just mean me and Freddie, everyone called her kitten, she would shout and/or scream if someone called her Katrina, needless to say she got in trouble the first day of school.

I stared at my wedding ring briefly before looking back up at my husband and daughter, Kitten was half way up the tree sick with panic I got up and ran up to my husband looking up at our daughter.

"Alright princess you're high enough come down" I shouted up to Kitten trying to remain calm.

"Its okay we used to climb tree's all the time, don't you remember that time we..." Freddie said trying to make me relax.

"Freddie, she's five years old!" I screamed at him.

Freddie looked up at her she must have been seven or eight foot in the sky by now and then he changed from being the calm to absolutely crazy with worry.

"Alright Kitten come down we wouldn't want you to fall now would we." Freddie said calmly.

"Freddie, stop her!" I screamed sick with worry I looked up at my tiny daughter still making her way up the large tree.

"Katrina!" Freddie shouted after that everything happened so fast she turned around and started screaming at Freddie for using her name, and then she forgot where she was and fell.

"Kitten!" I sat up screaming, I looked around my surroundings frantically, where was I? What had happened? It took me a little while to realise I'd been dreaming again, and then I heard Freddie start speaking.

"Sam, are you okay? Who's kitten?" He asked obviously more than a little bit confused at what was going on.

"No-one just a dream, where am I?" I asked him briefly smiling for the first time in weeks, that's when a female doctor came in.

"Ah, your awake welcome back Miss. Puckett" The doctor said beaming.

"Hi, I'm Naomi. Doctor Will has gone home because it's late I watch his patients at night." She said introducing herself, Naomi had long blonde hair blue eyes a perfect figure with nice curves and petit her eye's where green and her lips where full and beautiful.

"Young man, Freddie looked over at Naomi." She took a breath before continuing "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave I have to run a couple of checks." Naomi beamed at him.

"Okay I'll be in the corridor call me when you're done." He smiled before taking his leave.

"So how are you feeling? You've been out a few hours?" Naomi asked me, a few hours? Out? I was confused I didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean out?" I asked still very confused.

"That's okay it's totally normal to feel confused, do you nauseas or anything?" Doctor Naomi asked smiling at me.

"I have a headache yeah, what happened?" I asked.

"Headache" She repeated while taking notes on her clipboard. "You passed out Sam, from what we can gather it was due to lack of eating but the slap from your best friend won't have helped." She smiled and suddenly everything came back I remembered up until Carly slapped me, I remembered starving myself after I split up with Freddie, I was too depressed to eat, to depressed to do anything really.

"That boy, you like him don't you" The doctor said smiling, I looked at her weirdly this wasn't part of my check-up but she brought up anyway, why?

"I used too, he betrayed me." I told her bluntly, why was I telling her this? It was none of her business but I felt like if she asked me I'd spill out my entire feelings to her.

"Ah, that was in the past right?" I simply nodded at her "Forget about it, forgive him. You still love him" she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you need to forgive him, I had a friend like him he did something that hurt me, but I never forgave him, I miss him every day of my life and every night in my dreams." It was like she could see into my brain, it was the same for me I missed Freddie every second of the day and when I'd fall asleep he'd be right there.

"Think about this way your other friend, she left several hours ago when I signed on for my shift, He never did he stayed right here by your side determined to stay until you woke up, I don't think he even slept." Doctor Naomi.

"I'll think about it, thank you." I told her smiling.

"Oh, before I leave, you will probably have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, we want to know you'll start eating again, is that okay?" Naomi told me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Not really" She said winking "Think about what I said" I nodded at her she smiled and took out all the tubes that where connected to me after that she stood up and left.

Freddie came in a few minutes later; he looked sheepish probably because he knew now we needed to have a little talk.

"Sam I'm so sorry, I can't do this anymore" He said frowning, I'd seen Freddie so sad "I'm glad your okay but... I have to go" he said quietly. Freddie my Freddie was giving up I saw him turn around to leave I couldn't let him do this.

"Freddie no, don't leave." I shouted after him.

"What is it Sam?" He asked not turning back to look at me.

"It's late and Oh Freddie why can't things just go back to the way they where?" I said I was determined to fix this, I missed comfort I felt when he used to sneak out of his apartment and come and sleep with me or when I'd snuggle up to him in his bed when he was sleeping.

"I miss you Freddie, I miss us, I miss everything we had and I miss everything we could have." I told him honestly, my heart was on the line now.

"I miss it too, do forgive me?" he asked, I thought about it for a while, I think I had forgiven him.

"I Forgive you Freddork, just don't let it happen again" I smiled at him and he finally turned around to look at me.

"I love you Sam" He told me.

"I love you too Fredjerk, now get over here" I smirked, he did as he was told, before I could say anything he had grabbed my chin and he crashed his lips on mine, I poured everything I had into that kiss everything I'd felt over the last few weeks, and everything I was feeling now.

We stopped after what seemed like ages he looked at me and I lifted the cover of my hospital bed so that he could get in with me, the bed was small but I was happy, I led on my side so could lie flat and then I put my arm on his chest and finally rested my head on his chest too.

He hadn't showered in a while because he'd been with me the whole but I didn't care he was mine again and I couldn't have been happier.

"I missed this the most" I told him I didn't know if he answered me because I fell into a deep sleep after that.

**AN: Wow long chapter! Just so you know i don't if my depiction of Sam's state and lack of food is even remotely right. I hope you liked it, I was sick of all the depression : ) so Sam and Freddie are back together I hope I didn't make it too easy or too unrealistic, but it did feel right to have them get back together : ) I hope you guys like it but don't worry there's certainly more to come! Until please read and review and if any one has any cute date suggestions or suggestions of any sort let me know! **


	11. Sam Who's Kitten?

**Chapter 11 - Sam... Who's Kitten?**

**AN: OMG guys I'm so sorry I won't blame any of you if you don't read this it's been so long and I cant stress how sorry I am about that writers block has been a bitch is all I can say.**

"Is she going to be okay?" I screamed at the paramedic begging him for answer, we called them after kitten fell out of the tree she had her eyes closed and I swear my heart stopped when I saw the cuts and crazes adorning my daughters tiny unmoving body.

They'd already put her on the stretcher and started walking towards the ambulance.

"Well mam she fell from a height of about six feet she'll likely have some broken bones but she'll live" The paramedic stated assuredly.

"Now you're her parent's right?" He asked.

"Yes that's correct" Freddie answered before I could speak.

"Unfortunately theirs only room for one passenger you can meet us at the hospital together or one of you can ride with us" He said smiling at me, sick. I wanted to tell him I was married but I still couldn't speak.

"Erm Sam you want to go?" Freddie turning me to face him so I had to look into his eyes I nodded my head without a word. "Okay I'll go get the car and meet you at the hospital."

I didn't like the way the paramedic was looking at me so I kissed Freddie quickly on the lips and mumbled that i loved him before following the paramedic quickly as we caught up with the others.

"You heard the doctor she's going to be fine" Freddie reminded me reaching over to tap me on the shoulder in comfort.

I held Kittens tiny hand in my own firmly wishing she'd wake up, everything seemed to be okay and then the long high pitched beep started all of a sudden I felt dizzy Freddie let go of my hand and ran out the door screaming for a doctor.

I woke up screaming wet with sweat I looked around frantically I felt Freddie move beside me "Where is she Freddie!" I shouted.

"Who" he said calmly clearly confused by my outburst.

"Our daughter, who else?" I jumped out of bed I had to find her.

"Sam holds on a minute daughter? What are you talking about? Where sixteen... we haven't even... You know." Freddie explained blushing.

"What?" I was so confused the dream... I mean I guess it was a dream, it was so clear I mean their all clear but this one was crystal, it hurt me when I saw her like that I felt sick and I felt like my whole world had ended.

"Sam? Is everything okay?" Freddie asked sounding very worried.

"Yes. I mean no, I mean I don't know Freddie" I said looking down at the floor.

I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms softly around my waist "What's bothering you Sam you can tell me" he told me.

I sighed I have to tell him about this sooner or later I sighed before asking "Okay but can I start with a question?"

"Of course fire away" Freddie answered I thought about how I should word it but in the end I decided it would be better just to say.

"Freddie do you think I'd make a good mom?" I asked bracing myself for his response.

"I think you'd make a perfect mom you're a loving person and you're also extremely protective of everything you hold close" he said I didn't have to look in his eyes to know he was telling the truth.

I breathed In deeply before explaining everything the dreams Katrina the incident in the tree and everything else I'd ever seen in these dreams sometime during my explanation we'd moved back to the bed I was sat cross legged on the bed and Freddie was sat on the edge never taking his eyes off me nodding his head and saying he understood and the appropriate times he truly was perfect.

We sat in silence for a while I assumed Freddie needed some time to register everything I'd just said, I mean we didn't have a child but I'm sure it's a lot to think about even when I'm just dreaming of a child that me and Freddie may or may not have one day.

"I hate her you know" I said after about twenty minutes of silence.

"What who?" Freddie asked waking up from his thoughts.

"Carly" I admitted he was going try and make me believe otherwise but I truly did hate her she was supposed to be my best friend yet she tried to take away the only guy I've ever loved fare enough we lied to her but even after she knew she till tried to take him away from me, she couldn't have him Freddie was mine and I sure as hell wasn't letting him go again.

"Don't say that Sam, she's your best friend" Freddie retorted exactly like I knew he would.

"She tried to take you from me Freddie, she can't have you. I love you, your mine, your all I have to hold on too as I sink. Mom doesn't care and Melanie can look after herself. Freddie I need you" I shouted in a spill of words I'm not sure it was even English.

"Do you really feel that way Sam?" A voice from the door asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said looking up at Carly.

"Don't play blonde with me princess Puckett do you hate me?" Carly said calmly.

"Yeah, you don't know how lucky you are and it makes me sick that's right I said it you make me sick. Everybody loves you, you have the best brother in the entire world you have a web show and you have a caring loving best friend who'd do anything for you, and you don't even realize how lucky you are!" I'd kept that all bottled up inside me for so long it was time Carly knew what I really thought.

"Oh really anything else?" Carly asked with clear tears in her eyes.

"Yeah actually just one more thing I hate the way you strung Freddie along for three and half years, you didn't want him but no other girl could have him either right? Every time he moved on and he found a girlfriend we'd have a girl chat and come up with some horrible deceitful plan to make him feel like he had a shot with you and then when he finished the girls you'd go right back to your cold, mean heartless self and then you wondered why we didn't tell we where together why I didn't tell you I was into him" I spat venomously at her.

"Is that true?" Freddie chimed in looking from me to her.

"Go ahead tell him Carly" I said quietly.

"Whatever Sam I just came to give you this" she said throwing a massive envelope on to my lap before turning and leaving.

**AN: oh dear drama within the iCarly gang once again I'm extremely sorry and I promise this story is no longer hiatus ill post a new chapter few days.**

**Please review it means the world to me let's get that review count to 100? **


	12. iGo Public

**Chapter 12 - iGo Public**

**An: yay I'm back and OMG I am so happy about iOMG the cliffhanger was annoying but damn I'm happy with it!**

**Mysteriouslife: - special thanks for being my 100th reviewer! **

**For everyone: - 100 reviews! That is an incredible landmark for me thank you so much for all your support I've truly loved every minute writing this story I'm just sorry my updates can be so far between :) **

I stare out into the distance. They finally let me out of the hospital seemed like i'd been their for weeks! I was back to my usual eating habit in-fact right now I'm eating a turkey leg their was no ham in the fridge so hey whats a girl todo?

I looked around my room, wondering how everything had got so complicated when I spotted the big envelope. The one Carly had left me the day we fell out.

I stared at it for several minutes wondering if I should open it or not when my cell snapped me out of my daze.

Freddie:

Hey princess just checking in on you, everything okay?

I smiled at his thoughtfulness before replying to his message.

Sam:

I'm fine you nub, mommas got a Turkey leg :-) x

Screw it I thought, time to find out what was inside that envelope. I put the turkey leg on my bedside table and walked over to where I discarded the envelope when I got home, picked up the envelope and turned it around in my hands thinking to myself what it might contain.

I opened it slowly and peered inside i pulled out a large card I looked at the front it had a picture of a cute cartoon blonde who's heavy black lines seemed ill and not herself, around stood her friends and family smiling with bubbles that contained get well soon or we love you, finally in big bold letters at the bottom of the card in a simple script were the words 'GET WELL SOON'

I smiled subconsciously staring at the card. Which easily stood half my height, inside in various writing styles and on the level from neat to scruffy was at least a dozen well wishes from people from my school.

The one that drew my eyes first was the only message written in a shiny green ink, which glistened in the sunlight which peaked through my window. It read, _Hey Sam! How's it going get well soon I miss you stealing from my fridge! Love your adopted big brother Spencer :) P.S Please make an effort with Carly all she does now is cry and I hate seeing her like that._

_Sam! Oh my gosh I hope your okay, love Wendy. She _had written in a plain blue pen Sam smiled Wendy was more Carly's friend but they got on okay.

_Hey Sam, it's Gibby I hope you get well soon Carly seems to be really upset about this whole thing. From the Gibster._

There was a bunch more well wishes scattered across the card absent was Freddie who I guess didn't know about the card as he'd been with me at the time.

After reading and rereading every well wish while purposely avoiding Carly's personal message until finally I couldn't avoid it any longer. Carly's message was by far the longest on the card sitting direct centre I mean this thing was long like a freaking essay or something she had written in red biro.

_Hey Sam, I'm sorry... I should have figured something was wrong when you left me. You know after I told you my feelings for Freddie, I was selfish. One more thing you need to know when you caught us kissing in the corridor, he was trying to push me away through out the entire thing. He wasn't trying hard I guess he didn't want to hurt me or something but I could feel him lightly pushing at my stomach and so Sam you need to forgive him... And hopefully soon maybe you'll forgive me. Love you Sam get well soon. xxx_

I just stared at her message, all those feelings of the moment I caught my boyfriend and Carly kissing in the corridor came flooding back and truth be told I didn't like it. With disgust I attempted to throw the card away but it was less than spectacular It managed about a foot before gently gliding down to the floor.

Still angry and upset I grabbed my laptop deciding I would check my splash face profile to look at peoples reaction to me and Freddie going public.

Samantha "**Princess**" Puckett is in a relationship with Freddie "**Tech guy**" Benson.

14 people like this

Charles "**Gibby**" Gibson: That's awesome! Freddie ask her not to hurt me... Please? :-) oh and congrats Sam.

Spencer "**Crazy**" Shay: Yes! Finally I can talk about you two in public. ^^

Freddie "**Tech guy**" Benson: Well the cats out of the bag, metaphorically speaking xD love you xxx

Melanie "**Twin Stuff**" Puckett: Awww I knew you liked him, love you Twinny!

I quickly wrote a reply aimed mostly at my "Twinny" oh wow I hated that word,

Sam "**Princess" **Puckett: well you were right Melanie congrats but never use the word Twinny again , Fat chance Gibster! I might love the nub but you nor him are safe from momma ;-)

I smiled happy with myself, forgetting the card, Carly and even my boyfriend as wonderful as he was he sure did make everything complicated.

**To be continued... **

**AN quick note the card was written after Carly discovered Sam and Freddie had dated but before they had their big row in case you didn't catch on :) okay so yes this is the end of this story :( it's been a great run but this feels like a good point to end but not to worry there will be a sequel soon :) right now I'm thinking trilogy...**

**So I hope you like this story please leave your reviews and I'll post the first chapter of the book 2 shortly I hope. Again thank you it's been a pleasure ^^ **


	13. Book 2 Teaser!

**Book 2 - iNeed you (working title) Teaser!**

**Disclaimer: I may be a guy and I may write for iCarly but seriously im not Dan Schneider in disguise.**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know I haven't written in you since I was about twelve, sorry... I guess but I need to write my feelings down I need to explain what's going on and most importantly my feelings for a certain nub._

_ it's been a month since I got out of the hospital and me and Freddie went public with our relationship, man is it stressful I never thought I was the self conscious type but when wherever you go people stare at you. Well it gets to you okay? _

_ I love him, I love him more then anything else in the world and I wouldn't have anyone else but I preferred it when are relationship was just between me and him and then the stupid world got involved and now every things complicated. _

_ Your probably thinking why don't I go to Carly with these problems well I wish I could but I messed up... Bad. I said I hated her, why would I say that? Shes my best friend. We still do iCarly every week only its not fun like it used to be now it's like a job I turn up __**on time**__ I say my lines in front of the camera then go home, theirs no spontaneous friend activities; smoothies, cupcake stick or just hanging out watching Girly Cow. _

_ Freddie's been watching this stupid Galaxy Wars: Droid wars or something I dunno it's some sort of animated spin off , it's not entirely stupid and I can just about bare to sit through the episode when I spend time with him. _

_ So on one hand my life has never been better but on the other everything has gotten so complicated, I've lost my best friend, iCarly is no longer fun, and the dreams have stopped..._

**AN so what did you think? im really nervous about this one i just want you guys to enjoy it ^^ I know this is only short but like i said it's only a teaser. i have a couple of questions for my loyal readers and newcomers, what would you like to see happen in the sequel any ideas are most welcome! My second question is should i post Book 2 as a new story or should i just post them here? Let me know your opinion matters to me! **


	14. Book 2 out now!

**The Sequel to iWant Freddie is out now! To read it please go to my profile the story is titled iNeed you please read it, I Love you all and i hope to see all of you over at the sequel! **


End file.
